Demiurgo
by xdxpxc
Summary: Ranma vs Naruto
1. Chapter 1

- I cannot blame her, after all,

How not to fall in love with the most brilliant boy of the whole Omnivers!-.

Ranma.

The beautiful blonde ate in silence, an uncomfortable silence. The dinner was an instantaneous soup ramen. The dehydrated soup knows better with a little of lemon juice and piquant, everything tastes better with piquant, it was the council of his accompanist.

Neither was bothering to the attractive woman the simple meal that was completed by a lemon tea cup, the distant attitude of the stranger host. What her was bothering was that she had wasted the only opportunity that she had to save her world.

- the lemon is a big trip partner-.

The blonde who was arranging his hair with two long tails that were coming even the waist limited herself to doing a movement of head, impelled more by courteousness than for interest.

The host of the "dinner" answered serving another tea cup and returned to his place that was to a pair of meters opposite the girl to eat his soup.

The woman was feeling cold, the best thing made herself comfortable that her "Haori" could, it was not precisely the climate the one that was provoking the thin quake but the sensation of having trumped the mission, of having trumped saving to her world and to her friends.

After all, only there was an opportunity to cross the dimensional portal. She used all her knowledge and managed to observe other worlds. She had the hope to come to the world where there were finding the aliens who had a strange hairstyle but especially a big power; or to the world where the gods of the death were walking between the men; or in the world where the warriors were dressing dazzling golden armors, but the world that more she wanted to know was where the heroes were heroines, - I am sure that I would look very well in one of these suits that these girls use, even one of them has a hairstyle looked like to mine-.

- something happened badly, it must be that, I could not be wrong; not when I have drunk too many sake I lose the orientation …: Danm it!-.

The latter phrase she spoke it, provoking that her host and she saw one to other. The looks meeting was made use by Fifth Hokage to analyze to the resident of that one world. Only she needed a pair of seconds and kept on drinking her tea.

Tsunade did a rapid but precise analysis thanks to her experience in battle and to her medical knowledge of the young man who now ate the second soup glass.

The young man was not special at all, a little more developed the muscles that the average ninja but anything more and a height near to the six feet that judging by his physiognomy had reached in the last year. The clothes were not also favoring him, a blue sweatshirt and a few made pants of the same material that the top pledge were giving him an aspect of tenderness and innocence. She hoped to meet a formidable warrior and what she found, for one it trumped in the trip space - storm, it was to an ordinary man.

- At least he is attractive, but it is not also anything that she has not seen earlier-. Only there were two aspects that were troubling the Hokage and one of them was a shame motive.

The first one was the attitude of that man. It seemed that he was acting against his nature. His generosity was a product of an obligation and not so much of a bountiful soul. He was sharing his meal with her and he did it with a smile, but it was a smile without any emotion. Everything opposite to the extraordinary and frank Naruto´s smile. Hence, this man, it was perceiving everything derived from the kindness as a set of rules that he was following because it was his work, how the ninja that murders a stranger for the simple reason of expiring with a mission.

But the motive of her shame was that she was afraid to look fixedly at her eyes. Shame, incredible but true. She lived and fought during one of the golden ages of the Uchihas; she had seen the Sharingan and the Rinnegan in action, knew its effects, but this way she was not even feeling intimidated before this sight. It was a deep and penetrating look that instead of observing the world, devours it, and enjoys doing it.

To worsen the situation they were not a rare and powerful eyes the causers of her fascination; there were one simple but impressive eyes that were changing of blue tonalities in accordance with the environmental light since its blue iris that he was possessing during the day, became gray in the evening, and now, under the light of the bonfire they were black.

- Tell me; Ranma?: Right?: Is there anyone mighty in this one world?: Someone what destroys worlds, has the power of the universe or at least it stretches like a garter?-.

- I'm sorry, what I have told you is what exists-.

Ranma was doing a formidable effort not to show his frustration and his envy; but it was not because someone was more powerful than he, but for the question meaning that he was a useless one, and Ranma hated to be a useless one. He tried to compensate his incapability offering the tent so that the blonde was resting. The Hokage accepted immediately.

- I suppose that an interdimensional trip is tired - Ranma said, he believed that Tsunade, this way was saying to be called, he would avoid to sleep in the tent of a man who knew only a few hours ago.

- almost I kill Jiraiya for spying on me; compared with Jiraiya, I crumble this one weak with only one finger-. This way he was thinking to treat Ranma if he was trying to abuse her.

More than weariness, Tsunade wanted a place to think to alone. She had spent her going ticket, had spent chakra in her jutsu Byakugou and for a strange reason it was difficult to her to restore it, and for such a motive it was impossible to keep her juvenile appearance stable.

- this is what less it imports now-.

Tsunade could not find a solution to her problem.

- So much efforts for nothing, I have seventy-two hours to return with help, I should look for it instead of resting, but, I feel tired. Tomorrow, I already refuels, I will look for help and will not rest up to finding it, I promise it-.

Meanwhile, Ranma was thinking about a solution also. There remembered every teacher, every skill and every magic appliance that knew and that it should be useful to the kunoichi, but a disadvantage was always he finding them. In the end, it remained Jusenkyo, as always.

- Jusenkyo is always the answer, but he always asks for something in return. Shit!, I must look for another place where to look for help-.

The day began, Ranma was preparing the breakfast, snake roasted with piquant and lemon juice, on having enjoyed the flavor, Ranma could not avoid to smile. Tsunade got up, Ranma greeted her and indicating a big tree to approximately fifty meters said, - there is the bath, ah!, by the way, the breakfast will be ready promptly-. In saying this, the smile of Ranma it was so big as that of Naruto, it could said that he enjoyed to bother the others. On having seen the bath, for a moment Tsunade remembered her missions' ninja.

- Did you find a way of solving your problem?-.

Tsunade was really sad to admit that as soon as she had a short rest she remained deeply asleep.

- Not; and you? perhaps one of your friends?...-

- I do not have many friends, in fact, only I have one, but he is of trip-.

Tsunade compared once again Naruto with Ranma. Naruto had so many friends, it might be said that anyone that should meet Naruto was beginning friendship with him; but Ranma was different, Tsunade believed that he was the typical arrogant one who was trusting more in his skills than in the friendship. A Ranma phrase interrupted her analysis.

- I know a place, the most powerful enemies that I have faced, they come from there. I know that my enemies are not compared to yours, but it is the whole help that I can offer you. It is that or this-

Ranma delivered to Tsunade a map of the region, and kept on gathering his gear of campaign.

Tsunade had two options, to find for herself some help in a strange world or to accept the one that the stranger was offering him. He remembered Naruto again, he had convinced her with a notable speech, he had understood the worries of the others and his unmistakable smile had given her hope. On the contrary, the simple words of Ranma, his lack of interest for the others and his serious visage it convinced her, not by means of faith, but by means of reason.

- Where is this place? -

- in China -

- Is it far from here? -

- eleven thousand kilometers, and of them almost nine thousand for sea, I do not know what it means far in your world-.

- What!, even if it was running to 100 Km/h it would be late more than hundred hours, and to run in on the water complicates it still more-. Tsunade thought.

- Impossible - there continued Tsunade – I cannot lose so much time, there must be a way of coming there in less time: right?-. A worried Tsunade asked.

- yes, and if we add the time that you take here and the time of the trip, we have twenty-four hours to find a way of solving your problem: some another question? - Ranma said.

- Yes: why do you helping me?-.

- simple - there answered Ranma – it is my duty to help the dweebs-. And an arrogant smile appeared in the Ranma face.

On having listened to Ranma to say the above mentioned and it forms it in that he said it, the Tsunade anger came untied.


	2. Chapter 2

- My fight style?, it is a miscellany between lying,

to steal and to cheat; I am like a ninja, but better-.

Ranma.

Due to the affront of calling her a dweeb it impelled Tsunade to hold of the neck the fastened sickly person and to crash him against a tree, without releasing his prey and lifting him up, asked with threatening voice

- Whom are you calling a dweeb, you idiot?-.

Ranma did not answer, limited himself to judging the skills of the girl, and came to the conclusion that could have a sparring meeting with the blonde.

Ranma initiated being liberated of the strong Tsunade grip striking the ulnar nerve. The impact affected the soundness in the Tsunade hand forcing her to release for a moment to Ranma. Ranma continued his offensive; making use of the closeness of the right hand of Tsunade, subject with both hands the fingers of the beautiful kunoichi at the same time that he was doing pressure against their natural push-up.

- Nerves, it is not important that stronger you are, to the nerves, you cannot say to them that not - Tsunade was thinking while, due to the pain in the fingers an arch reflex had to her body to lose the composure and allow a gap in her guard.

The opening lasted less of the second way, sufficient time so that Ranma was impressing a solid kick in the solar plexus of the blonde. She supported it and it was her turn to attack.

She made use of her closeness with her target by means of an impeccable blow of her left hand, a blow that initiated in the Tsunade waist, and formed a curve in the space and its destination was the Ranma face.

- It hurt, go that yes it hurt; I feel more blows, can listen to bells in my ears and feel my ribs to rattle, nothing serious.-

- he thinks to finish off me, and she will do it with a descending kick, she uses the sun to blind me, my brain amuses itself memorizing her slender figure and while it does it says to me that I must avoid her heel; all the force of her attack is in her heel.-

- I jump towards her with my arms out, and I hold onto his shapely calf. I impel my legs forward like a trapeze artist and impact both kidneys. Now she will strike the soil, not with her heel but with her body, I cannot avoid to make fun, think about her breasts doing the work of an airbag. -

- The soil is shaking and it is sinking by the force of the impact. I think is enough, but I see that she gets up, she shakes the dust off herself and she charges again. I use my most powerful skill, manipulation-.

- The more we are fighting, the less time you have left-.

The kunoichi admits that to hurt her guide is not a good idea and accepts the hint of stopping the combat. At the same time Tsunade saw like the bruises that Ranma has, now they had disappeared. But before accepting the tie, she wants to make clear something.

- Still do you believe that I am weak?-.

- It is not a physical weakness of what was referring me, but of mind; and not only you but also your world is a dweeb-.

- Do you mean that we are dumb?-. An angrier and angrier Tsunade said.

- Jusenkyo is far, I tell to you in the way-.

While they were crossing the place where they were, Ranma was speaking. Prompt Tsunade would know that Ranma speaks it is worse than a cataclysm.

- Let me to understand, in your world the ninjas are vital, and, do they look for peace?. But, if the world is in peace, nobody will need ninjas. And if your grandfather founded a village with the intention of taking care and educating more young people: Why were they allowing that someone will graduate of the academy and it was going to dangerous missions at the age of twelve?. If the villages were distrusting each other: Why nobody cared that their Bijus were disappearing without any reason?. If they knew that the intense emotions are a way of losing the control of the Biju: Why did nobody worry about taking care of Naruto?. If Naruto repeated the Academy at least a pair of times: How did he graduate at the same time that Sasuke, which is a genius?. If Naruto was so bad student: How did he manage to steal a parchment with secret skills and for logic much guarded and perhaps coded?-.

In this point, Tsunade wanted already to kill Ranma, a concentrated chakra aura was wrapping her and only it would disappear when she was satisfying her desire to hurt, and very much to Ranma. Ranma did not matter for him or simply he did not notice the Tsunade conduct. And he continued.

- And if Jiraiya had the Sage Mode: Why did not he defeat Orochimaru and he was avoiding the death of the Third Hokage? -

Tsunade did not support any more, and less if they were speaking about her team-mates. She stopped and said with a voice serene but full of authority.

- Shut up, you did not know them, do not dare to speak about them, much less you: What can you know about friendship?, I am sure that your "friend" is only imaginary-.

Ranma did not give him importance, that was showing off, but to live without a friend is always difficult. The trip continued in silence. Ranma meanwhile, he was revising repeatedly his life to find the reason for which he was bad to have friends.

He found it in his father and in its way of educating him; to steal, to lie, and cheating was the core of his art. There was no time to make friends, neither to love, nor to hate; only to cheat, to lie and to steal. At least the ninjas had something why to fight, on the other hand Ranma without Akane did not have anything that to defend, not at all why to give his life. It seemed that in the end whom they had cheated, lied and stolen, not only his life, but its meaning of life was to Ranma.

- behind this hill there is a city, and there is the way of traveling to China-.

The extreme seriousness and certain air of sadness that Ranma was reflecting woke up the compassion of the kunoichi.

- I'm sorry I did not want to make you feel bad; I was angered and … -

- Never mind, you are right, my friend is imaginary-.

- Seriously? - an unbeliever Tsunade asked.

- partly, I would not call a friend anybody who wants to kill me-.

Tsunade was not surprised, in her world, the friends were ending up by killing himself between them, the crucial thing was not that they wanted to kill themselves, but the reason. And precisely Tsunade asked about that.

- What is the reason so that he wants to kill you? -

- it was gaining him the best lunches in the school-.

Tsunade did not know that to say.

- So this is to travel in plane?-.

- not precisely, we have neither passports, nor the most important thing, money-.

- How much longer will we be hidden in this box? -

- Approximately ten hours, meanwhile, tell me more about Naruto-.

Tsunade began her story.

- Azura: - it interrupted Ranma to Tsunade when he listened to this word: do you refer to the place where they have Marcus's father hidden?-.

Tsunade only answer with one: eh?-.

- Yes, Adam Fenix, Marcus, squad delta, Gears of War, video game; sounds familiar, does it not?

Tsunade yelled, her eyes turned two perfect circles that in spite of her whiteness were expressing the annoyance in its maximum expression, added to the threatening exhibition of the athletic arm of Tsunade it provoked that Ranma was scared.

- Idiot!, I don't know about what you speak to me: and I did not say Azura, I say Ashura!-.

After the fright Ranma he answered, yelling also.

- I'm sorry!: but remember that we stow away, so you do not do noise!-. Fortunately nobody listened to the screams, or rather they simply ignored them. The trip was coming to its end.

- … and that is and that is all about Naruto-.

- do not worry, we have an opportunity to win-.

- Why do you say it?-. Tsunade asked, worried.

Ranma noticed this; and with an arrogant smile he answered:

- And you why so worried by someone who was late more than two years in realizing that Kage Bunshin also serves to gain experience?-.

While they were stretching their numb muscles, Ranma was saying:

- this is China, here is Jusenkyo; certainly: did you mention Ashura? Right?-.

Tsunade limited himself to agreeing. Ranma pondered a little and whispered

- Ashura, sounds familiar-.


End file.
